Alone With Her Thoughts
by Eienias20
Summary: Silence. Solitude. It is in times like these when one's mind wanders and chances are the things that it finds are not pleasant.


The chamber was quiet. Empty. A stark difference from what felt like weeks ago. Where there had once been a fierce battle for survival carrying the hopes of the world of Remnant, now there was nothing. Nothing but Ruby Rose.

Standing in the middle of the chamber she looked it over. She recalled every moment of those fights and how close they all truly were to…not being here anymore.

Like Penny.

Like Pyrrha.

Shaking her head, she tried with all her might to clear those thoughts and stuff them back away where they came from. It was only then that she found something odd. Looking around the room she noticed that it was…pristine. There was no damage to the floors, the walls, the door was intact.

Then she couldn't help but ask herself.

"What am I doing here?"

Then, the once bright room began to lose all light and a familiar sensation of dread gripped Ruby's heart. Turning quickly she found a black fog forming only a few feet away. She knew what was coming. She wanted to run. But she was petrified.

The being. The creature. The monster. The…thing, emerged.

Salem.

This horrifying being descended on Ruby once again and she found herself struggling to breath as blackness took over, falling to the floor she couldn't even scream for help.

And just like that, it was over and she was in her bed.

In Mistral.

She felt sweat dripping down her face as that powerful all encompossaing fear still lingered. This wasn't the first time she'd experienced that night terror and it wouldn't be the last. This she knew.

Closing her eyes, she tried to gather up her courage. Reminding herself that the illusion, or rather, the real terror is far away and can't reach her here. However, there was no safety behind her eyelids as the blackness felt too familiar.

Opening her eyes again she once again forced down those sensations within her. The tightness in her throat. Bringing a hand to her chest she felt her heart, beating with all its might.

Then she heard the door open.

Had she screamed? Was Yang coming to check on her? Weiss? Blake?

"You really shouldn't just…barge into my room y'know."

Ruby let out a weak chuckle as she looked up to her visitor who now sat on the bed across from her.

Anything else she planned to say died on her lips as she stared at who sat before her, eyes widening, she refused to believe what she was seeing.

"Hey there, Red. Miss me?"

Her throat felt dry as she spoke his name.

"Roman Torchwick…but…you…you're-"

"Dead?"

He smiled and remained seated, hands on his staff and leaning forward, looking at her. He hadn't changed a bit. But he should not be here.

"H-how?"

Then there was aknock at the door. Turning quickly she watched as it opened again and Yang peered in.

"Hey there Rubes, we-"

Tilting her head, Yang asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah. YES! Yeah. I'm fine…what's up?"

Yang watched Ruby for a bit more before continuing.

"We got breakfast all set and ready. I wasn't sure if you were sleeping in but…I know how much you like to eat with the whole crew."

Ruby nodded, a faint smile on her face.

"Right. I'll be there soon!"

Yang gave her a thumbs up and walked away, leaving the door ajar.

Ruby looked to the windows, pulling the curtains over to see the early morning sun rising. Was she up all night? When had she lost track of time?

Standing she gazed at the now empty bed. Sheets and covers completely undisturbed. No one was in her room. She was alone…with her thoughts.

And she didn't like it.

Walking out she hurried along to breakfast, familiar voices talking in low calm whispers. The noise and attention a welcome distraction and a phantasm watching her go.

* * *

 _I've had this prompt in my head for A LONG time. I'm pretty sure that what spurred it on was quite a few posts I read on tumblr in regards to how Ruby deals with her issues...in that, she doesn't. It seems like she internalizes her pain and suffering and just all of her various problems that she really should let out. So I built on that cause well, did you see the way she looked at Salem in the V5 finale? Poor girl was scared out of her wits._

 _Someone needs to help her deal in Volume 6, pls. Also ghost Torchwick. The chances of that happening are pretty much 0 but it'd be so cool._


End file.
